Currently, digital data visualizations are not accessible for blind and visually impaired users. This lack of access is a barrier to success in education (particularly STEM (Science, technology, Engineering, and Mathematics) disciplines), lifelong learning, employment, and personal navigation.
Certain types of visualizations can be comprehended by visually impaired users when the data is represented in table format, e.g., simple bar charts and pie charts. However, complex visualizations that use spatial relationships, size, color, line weight, and other visual characteristics to convey information are currently not accessible. Examples of these complex visualizations include scatter plots, series plots, network diagrams, geographic maps, floor plans, etc.